How Long is Forever?
by incredibella
Summary: After inadvertently upsetting Rachel, Finn offers to give Brittany a ride home. In doing so, he is forced to recall an event from his younger days & lives out an unexpected fantasy. One-shot for now.


DISCLAIMER**: Sadly, Glee does not belong to me. Nor do any of its characters. If they did, Glee would have way more sexy scenes. In almost every episode.**

**DEDICATION**: I myself am not a "Fittany" shipper, but one of my Twitter friends (OhHeyitsCamille) is. I wrote this story for three primary reasons: 1) Camille mentioned the pairing a few times in Tweets, and 2) there was a Brittany/Finn scandal in the Glee RP I'm in & love (.com/gleeroleplay). These first two combined filled my head with writing ideas. Without these first two, this story would not have been remotely possible. Nor would these ideas ever have crossed my mind.

**How Long is Forever?**

"_Loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be._

_ Oh boy,_

_ You stand by me._

_ I'm forever yours,_

_ Faithfully ."_

**June 8th, 2010**

A light chilly breeze bit through the uncharacteristically cool evening. It was early June in Ohio, merely days before school would give way to vacation, and such cool weather should long since have gone into hibernation to make way for the passionate heat wave of the summer months. However on this night, the twelve members of William McKinley High School's Glee Club failed to notice the unusual weather. The rapidly graying sky and nippy air only added to the gloom which seemed to engulf each one of them and contaminate anyone that happened to pass too nearby.

"So, is that the end?" A cheerless voice at least pierced the fatal silence that hung over the group.

Brittany and Finn both looked up at the sound, eyes momentarily meeting to exchange a puzzled glance. The young man broke eye contact swiftly and averted his eyes as though humiliated, choosing to look upon the speaker instead.

"We've worked so hard all year long and now this? Glee Club is… Over?" Rachel Berry managed to choke out, her normally brisk voice dredged with sorrow and hopelessness. Rachel's deep brown eyes seemed wild as she spoke and a lone tear shone darkly at the corner of her right one, threatening to blaze down her face.

Her sleek, dark chestnut hair swished side to side as she swiveled her head, desperately seeking some reassurance from her teammates that their loss at Regionals was nothing but an awful nightmare. When the only response was the hollow, bleak stares of the others, the bad news seemed to finally hit Rachel. Sparkling tears began to flow, etching shimmering salt trails along her strong nose and coursing over her smooth cheeks.

"Rachel…" Two sturdy arms snaked their way around Rachel's waist, giving her a comforting squeeze. It was Finn of course, his warm puppy dog eyes smiling sadly down into hers, unsure what words to use, but letting her know that he was there for her all the same.

"I love you Finn," The girl half-whispered into his ear in hours belated response before burying her tear-stained face in his broad upper chest and golden necktie. Around them, the group had filtered away unnoticed, leaving them standing alone on the curb. Or so it seemed.

The much taller boy grasped her chin gently between thumb and forefinger, tilting it up to look her in the eye. He kissed her on the lips gently and hugged her tightly before releasing all but his hold on her hand. "Don't be too disappointed. I mean, we still have two years to go. We're going to make it next year. I know we will."

A small frown appeared on Rachel's pouty lips and discontent filled her eyes. Seeing the change, Finn grew alarmed and fought to backtrack. But it was too late.

"You don't get it. Do you?" The petite brunette told him, her harsh, strained voice a far cry from its usually perky, upbeat self. "I _need _to win Finn. A loss like this could destroy all my dreams of being a Broadway star!"

"Sorry Rach, I just… I can't stand seeing you that sad,"

She acknowledged his words with a curt nod. Knowing that Rachel was too stubborn to even attempt an argument with, Finn said no more on the subject.

"Do you need a ride home? I can drop you off if you want."

Before Rachel could consent to or decline the offer, a car horn tooted lightly, calling her away from the sidewalk.

"That'll be my dads. See you Finn." She embraced him very briefly before running to the car, popping a door open and sliding swiftly into the back seat.

Finn let out an exasperated sigh and watched silently as the vehicle turned a corner in the distance down the street, then began making his way to his own car. However, as he turned around, the sound of a faint sneeze met his ears. The quarterback and lead male looked up jerkily to find the source of the noise with his eyes.

"Brittany? What are you still doing here?" Finn exclaimed, only half surprised upon seeing the cheerleader sitting alone beneath a tree on a bench a few feet behind him.

"Waiting for Rachel to leave. I was supposed to get a ride home from Santana, but then… I forgot. And she went home with Matt. We're kind of the last people here and I didn't bring my car," The ditzy blonde told him matter-of-factly, as if the simple explanation made perfect sense.

"Well, um, come with me Britt. I'll give you a ride home," He sighed resignedly as he led the way to his car. "Now, tell me what street you live on."

Brittany cast Finn a befuddled look. "I… Don't remember exactly."

The quarterback exhaled in a long deliberate stream of breath, obviously irritated but too kind to say anything. Oblivious as usual, Brittany just watched him curiously.

"Uh, ohh kay…" Finn ruffled his sexy dark hair with one hand and licked his lips in agitation. "Then you'll have to come home with me tonight."

He turned the key in the ignition, stepped lightly on the gas and took off towards the Hummel home. Concentrating almost too hard on the task of driving, Finn became lost in thought.

...

"_You're captain of the flag team, right?"_

_A dark-haired eleven year-old spun around swiftly to face the interrogator, nearly bashing his 5 foot 7 inches high head on the locker door beside him. A cool watery gaze met his warm chocolate hued eyes. Baffled by her beauty and unsure what else to do, the awkward adolescent stuck out an overgrown hand._

"_Yep, that's me. My name's Finn… Hudson."_

_Those striking blue eyes rolled skyward, ridiculing even the hint that she might not have known this information beforehand. The girl either didn't want to accept his handshake or was completely oblivious to the gesture; her arms remained firmly crossed over her noticeable chest. _

"_Of course it is. Who doesn't know that?" The willowy blonde replied, shaking her head in disbelief at the thought. "Anyway, I'm Brittany." _

_Brittany looked up at him, perfect pearly teeth bared in an exaggeratedly broad smile. When the too-tall preteen male could only gape at her, she continued. At this point though, her voice had dropped to a near whisper._

"_Did you know I'm one of the most popular girls in the 6__th__ grade?"_

_Finn continued staring, but his brow was now creased in thought and his cheeks, still slightly round with baby fat, had tensed a bit. Brittany had slowly leaned in closer to him as she spoke. The boy gulped all too loudly; he was visibly uncomfortable and his brown eyes darted about frantically, unsure where they were supposed to be focusing._

"_Anyway, you're like, one of the most popular guys now. So people kind of expect you to date me. Or one of my friends."_

"_I-I… I'm not allowed to date yet!" Finn Hudson managed to choke out, practically shouting in Brittany's face by the end, though it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest._

"_Then you can at least do this."_

_Abruptly, the girl lunged at Finn, pinning him almost roughly against the lockers with one hand and caressing his face with the other. It was enough to snatch the breath out of his lungs when he felt Brittany's rosy lips mash against his gracelessly. Finn gasped, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he stood frozen to the spot while Brittany's silky tongue forced its entrance into his mouth and the rest of her body pressed itself against him. After what seemed like an eternity, the young football player somehow broke contact, greatly confused and struggling for breath._

"_Wh-What was that for?" He protested shrilly, voice cracking on the final syllable. _

_Brittany shrugged, her empty gaze barely widening._

"_You're cute. With high social status."_

_An awkward silence settled over the two of them and that was when Finn noticed a crowd of their classmates gawking from down the hall. A mohawked boy he recognized from the flag team slowly began to applaud and soon the building was filled with cheering and obnoxiously loud whistles. Finn glanced at back Brittany, who didn't seem to mind the attention at all. Her ivory marble cheeks were covered with an attractive flush, her crystalline eyes were vibrant and sparkling, and her developed breasts rose as she heaved for air. Suddenly, Finn was overcome by a strange sensation. Inexplicably, his jeans had begun to feel a few sizes too small. In the crotch. Bewildered and somewhat frightened the boy fled to the restroom, his entire body blushing a vivid crimson._

_...  
_

A truck's horn honked angrily and Finn adjusted his path on the road, swiftly pulled up from the depths of his memory. He glanced sideways to the passenger's seat, sneaking a peek at the girl sitting there. Brittany stared straight through the windshield at the road, showing no reaction to the near-accident, seeming to have forgotten his presence entirely. Finn couldn't help but notice that her looks had improved impossibly in four years. If she'd been pretty back in the 6th grade, she was surely to be considered heavenly now.

As they pulled into the empty driveway Brittany blinked her eyes in confusion, slowly absorbing what she saw.

"Isn't this where Kurt lives?" She asked bluntly, staring at the house and garage they were now parked in front of.

"Yep, my mom and Burt are dating so we moved in with them," Finn explained as he ascended a few steps to the front door and unlocked it. "Right this way, madam."

The handsome jock headed to the basement room he shared with Kurt, pausing occasionally to be certain Brittany was following him.

"Umm, Brittany?" Finn chuckled softly, reaching out to catch one of the Cheerio's hands in his. "That's a closet. Just follow me."

The tall sixteen year old couldn't help but notice how different from Rachel's hand felt in comparison to Brittany's. For one thing, the hand he held now was slender and much more delicately shaped than Rachel's. It was also slighter and stronger, the skin smoother and softer as well. As they reached the bottom of the basement stairs, Finn rubbed his temple with the hand he had free and shook his head trying to clear it. Sure, he'd once fantasized about the feel of Brittany's skin against his, but that seemed an eternity ago. Before he'd even given Quinn Fabray a second glance. He was in love with Rachel now; very much so, and had been for several months now. Or had thought he was up until now. He should not be comparing her to any other girl. Not to mention holding one's hand. Realizing this, Finn snatched his hand from Brittany's letting her arm and hand fall back to her side. He crossed his arms over his chest as if wanting to stifle the temptation of reaching out to hold the girl's hand again.

"Good thing Mom and Burt are on a little trip and Kurt is… Having like, a makeover slumber party at Mercedes' house or something like that. If they were here I'd have A LOT of explaining to do, because of Rachel and all you know..."

He babbled on for a while before noticing that Brittany wasn't listening. She was staring. At him. With her gorgeous silvery blue eyes. Finn felt an all too familiar jolt travel through him as he lost himself in the cool waters of her gaze. Before he knew it, all the boiling blood in his body seemed to have rushed to the certain appendage that was located between his thighs.

"I should… Uh, go to the bathroom now. I, um, need to… You can sleep in Kurt's bed," Finn left her standing alone as he rushed to the bathroom that he shared with Kurt.

'_Shit!' _He thought wildly, trying but failing to ignore the tent in his pants. What was happening with him? It was Brittany out there. NOT Rachel. '_Think of the mailman Finn! THINK!' _He cursed inwardly. When not even the mailman could calm him, Finn went back into the bedroom desperately hoping Brittany had fallen asleep.

'_What the hell?' _

Finn gulped nervously at the sight he saw. Brittany was draped across _his _bed, not Kurt's. Wearing nothing but a matching lacy bra and thong. Electric blue. Her black and gold performance dress sat neatly folded on the floor beside the bed. He bit his lip painfully and stared at the floor, feeling his hard on stiffen further. Was the world conspiring against him tonight?

"T-that's my bed Brit. Would you mind moving? I'm sure Kurt's sheets are a lot cleaner."

"You know Kurt and I made out down here?" It was more a statement than a question in Brittany's normally dull bored-sounding tone.

"Did you?" Finn's incredulous gaze lasted only a second before softening. His eyes were fixated on the curve of Brittany's crimson lower lip. Without realizing, he edged his way closer to her, until he moved to sit on the bed where Brittany lay.

"Yes. And he said I tasted like root beer," Brittany was taller than Rachel and didn't need to look up too far to meet his eyes.

"I wonder if he's right,"

Now they were so close that Finn could feel her breath tickle his jaw.

"Probably, I mean, Kurt's Kurt, he… Notices weird stuff like that," Finn's lips quirked into a playful smile, his dark eyes brimming with a mixture of humor and his typical bemused expression.

"Too bad I'll never find out."

All memory of their loss at Regionals earlier in the day drained from his mind. Finn's breath hitched in his chest and he had to look slightly away to keep his hard on from stiffening further. As simple-minded as Brittany might be, she seemed to know about sex. And seduction.

"Why not? I can tell that you want to," She flashed a small glance at the erection Finn was trying to hide.

Before he could protest, Brittany yanked his gold tie firmly with one hand, sliding the other in slow circles across the planes of his torso, until he was lying between her legs, one arm preventing him from collapsing on top of her, their lips hovering mere inches apart.

"I know you want it Finn," Brittany whispered in his ear, deftly unbuttoning his black shirt and tossing aside the tie.

"But what about Rachel?"

"I'm not like Rachel. At all. I'll never bite your head off for kissing me," Somehow able to recognize the innuendo in her words, a naughty smile played across her lips before adding, "Unless you want me to. And if you do, you just need to ask,."

All thoughts of Rachel were galaxies away as Brittany maneuvered so that he was pinioned between her and the narrow bed. Finn had long since given up biting his lip and was now so hard it caused his whole being immense pain. Brittany began sliding down him like some sexy serpentine goddess, rapidly unbuckling his belt and dragging his slacks down with her almost roughly, grasping the opening in her fist. He gasped as Brittany's slim fingers grazed his erection through the thin cotton of his boxers before deciding to yank them down along with his pants.

A groan rose from Finn's throat unbidden as he began to imagine all sorts of things that could happen next. The gorgeous blonde giggled, pleased at Finn's reaction. She pushed his clothes off the foot of the bed and crawled up the length of his body, her long golden hair tickling against his inner legs pleasurably. When they were practically aligned, and the only thing separating his erection from her warm folds was the sheer thong she still wore, Brittany's supple lips were upon his. Finn returned her kisses with a raw, unreserved passion he'd never been able to release when with Rachel and soon he found himself begging entrance into her mouth. Their tongues intertwined again and again in an erotic dance; touching and parting, parting and touching repeatedly what seemed to be a thousand times.

When the frenzy of kisses ended, Finn fumbled with the drawer of his bedside table, knocking a glass of water to the floor before managing to slide it open. He plucked a handful of condoms out too dizzied to grasp just one, tore the foil of one open eagerly, and slid it on his stiff member. He gently rolled Brittany over so that she lay face down beneath him and began to knead his strong fingers into her back, causing her feet to arch with pleasure. Finn removed her thong and bra slowly, massaging as he went, before returning her to lay on her back. He placed his large hands on Brittany's shapely hips and proceeded to rub the luscious skin of her bottom and thighs.

"That tickles," Brittany giggled.

Finn, still straddling her, moved into more of a crouch and began trailing kiss over her soft skin, working his way from the girl's bellybutton up to her armpits. Brittany sighed with pleasure, pink nipples hardening against his ear as he kissed first her left armpit, tickling the bottoms of her of her breasts with his tongue before planting a deep kiss under her right arm.

"Ohhh Finn," Brittany moaned quietly, "Rachel Berry does not deserve you!"

He reached his hands down between Brittany's legs, rubbing her clit lightly with his left hand and sliding his right index finger into her hot wetness. Finn released a shuddering breath that tickled the tips of her full breasts as he felt her with two fingers now; he might not know what tight was, but Brittany was definitely tighter than Santana. Just thinking about it made Finn ache fiercely and he couldn't stand it a minute longer. Easing his fingers out of her, Finn repositioned himself. With a lustful hunger in his eye, the young man thrust into Brittany, finding his release almost immediately. He cried out in pleasure as Brittany cupped and stroked him with the slender fingers of one hand and pinched and rubbed one of his nipples with the other.

Trying to reciprocate the enjoyment she was giving him, Finn began pumping inside Brittany. He slid almost fully out of her then plunged in deep repeatedly until Brittany cried out his name in sheer pleasure and dug her manicured nails into his back, causing the most wonderful pain he'd ever felt in his life. Who would ever have guessed that Brittany would be better than Santana? Finn hardly formed the thought as Brittany's walls contracted around his length and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"I can't believe this is just your second time," Brittany moaned as she orgasmed violently.

Finn continued thrusting himself into her until he collapsed over her in exhaustion, tearing the thin latex condom off and letting his cum drench Brittany's lower stomach. They exchanged a lustful smile and he relaxed against her. As they drifted to sleep, the pair spooned; Finn's

…

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzz._

Finn's cell phone vibrated almost angrily beneath the heap of clothing on the floor. Surprisingly, the football stud blinked his eyes open and rolled gently away the warm mass whose arms and legs had been entwined with his, not wanting to wake her. He felt for his phone in his pants pocket and picked it up. Ugh.

**1 Missed Message:**

_**June 9th 6:16 AM**_

_**From: **__Rachel Berry_

_Hi Finn, just wanted to say I love you. No matter if we win or lose. _

_I'd like to apologize in person for how I acted yesterday. _

Finn exhaled through his nose in annoyance, tapping out a half-hearted message in reply. He'd fully forgotten about Rachel in the heat of the night before and wasn't too pleased in remembering her now. If only she and her dramatics, her need for constant attention, her self-centered focus, and everything else that he remotely disliked about Rachel would turn to smoke and drift away. Finn realized he did not want to put up with it and wondered why he'd even ever sought it out. Rereading the very short text a few times before pressing send, it was all Finn could do to prevent himself from climbing back into Brittany's arms and reenacting the events of the previous night.

_**June 9th 6:20 AM**_

_**To: **__Rachel Berry_

_Sure Rach. Same to you. I'm forever yours, faithfully. :)_

_Breadstix for lunch? I'll pay._

Rachel, of course, replied almost immediately.

_**June 9th 6:21 AM**_

_**From: **__Rachel Berry_

_I know Finn. I'm so glad we're finally back together._

_How long exactly, is forever though? I never want us to be apart again._

_See you at noon?_

_**July 13th 7:17 PM**_

_**From: **__Brittany_

_Hey Finny. My parents aren't home again. Wanna come over? ;]_

_**June 13th 7:17 PM**_

_**To: **__Brittany_

_Of course. I'll be over in 10 minutes. _

_**A/N**__: This is my first fanfic ever and I now realize it's pretty hard to write something good about a couple you don't really ship. I understand that some people may not like my story for any number of reasons. Please don't flame me; if that is all you can do, I'd rather you not review at all. However, I very much welcome all constructive criticism and suggestions because there is no way I can improve if I don't know what I need to fix or what could possibly be done to fix it. Thanks for reading! xxx_


End file.
